Damping assemblies of the type to which the subject invention pertains are used for isolating vibrational forces and are particularly useful in automobiles which are often subject to an array of vibrational loads. Such an assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,556 to Baudendistel et al., wherein the assembly includes a damping unit having a wall of generally cylindrical shape that defines an inner surface and an outer surface extending about an axis between a base portion and a top portion. A partition is spaced along the axis between the base portion and the top portion and extends from the inner surface of the wall to define a first chamber between the partition and the top portion and a second chamber between the partition and the base portion. The partition has an internal holding wall that defines a holding chamber. A decoupler of a disk shape is disposed within the holding chamber and has a radius extending between a center point and an outer ring engaging the holding wall and having a first surface opposite a second surface for preventing fluid transfer between the chambers. The decoupler defines a circular zone that extends about the center point for flexing between the chambers.